


Diabolik Drabbles

by Nerieda



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerieda/pseuds/Nerieda
Summary: Just a collection of any drabbles from Tumblr





	1. Ruki x Reader, Punishment (Rated M)

You’d been kneeling in the same spot of Ruki’s floor for who-knows how long; with the blindfold you couldn’t see the clock or the changing of the light in the windows. You hadn’t done anything wrong in your eyes: the teacher had paired you up with Ayato for a project and he’d cornered you after class, just in time for Ruki to find you.

You could hear the pages of his book turn periodically, but the pauses were irregular enough you knew he was watching you, cataloging every tiny shift and muscle twitch as you lost feeling in your legs. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of darkness and near silence, you heard him put the book away.

Measured steps crossed the room, the sound of cloth as he bent down towards you. Fingers tracing along your cheeks gently to tangle in your hair. Then sharp pain as he pulled it sharply, you face upturned and neck taut. “Well Livestock? Do you think you’ve learned your lesson?”


	2. Yuuma x Reader, Bathtime (Rated T)

The two of you had been working for several hours in the garden, the afternoon sun warm on your back. You were more than ready when Yuma finally was satisfied with the day’s work and called it quits. Exhausted, but in the good kind of way, you dragged yourself to your room to grab a change of clothes before heading to the bath. It took longer than you planned, Ruki had stopped you to discuss the weekly shopping list, so you weren’t surprised to hear Yuma in the bathroom before you got there.

His back was to the entrance, but you still expected him to acknowledge you when you came in the room. You stopped short of the edge of the tub, noticing his hands tugging on his hair, a quiet growl under his breath.

“Yuma?”

He turned slightly, glaring at you out of the corner of his eye. “What, Sow? Are ya just going to stand there or are you going to help? The damn band’s stuck.”

“Oh! Of course. Here, move your hands.” You started trying to work at the band, finally getting it free. His hair fell loose, more tangled and greasy than you’d seen it lately. “Lean back, I’ll wash it for you.” You knelt onto the tiles, grabbing the bottle of shampoo as Yuma slumped down and dunked his head under the water to wet his hair. 

Soon the pleasant smell of herbs filled the room as you worked the shampoo into his hair. You smiled to yourself at the way his broad shoulders relaxed as you massaged his scalp, a few tiny contented hums escaping him when your nails gently scratched his scalp. “There, dunk yourself again, it should be better now.” 

You stood up as he did, intending to undress as well for your own bath. You let out a stifled shriek when instead you felt an arm around your waist, your feet out from under you as you landed with a resounding splash in the tub with him. Gasping for air, you pushed your own hair out of your eyes to glare at the smirking vampire.

“Where do you think you’re going, Sow? Don’tcha know it’s time for your bath?” He chuckled as he pulled you close, nipping at the side of your neck. “Squeal for me.”


	3. Azusa x Reader: After play (M)

You slowly became aware of your surroundings, the room dark aside from one small lamp by the bed, the scents of blood and sex in the air. The last thing you remember was Azusa drinking your blood while you both climaxed, the pleasure and blood loss combining to drag you into the dark.

You turn your head slightly to the side on the pillow as you feel the bed dip slightly from your lover’s weight. Azusa smiles happily as he wrings out a cloth in the small bowl of slightly steaming water he’s placed on the table. “Are…you awake…again?” He leans down to place a soft kiss on your shoulder, his tongue slipping out to drag across a streak of drying blood. “Did you….enjoy it?”

You smile softly and nod, clearing your throat when you try to speak and no sound comes out. He hands you a glass of water with a straw so you don’t have to sit up yet. “Yes Azusa. It was nice. I’d be willing to do it your way again sometime.”

Azusa is quiet for a moment, a soft hum coming from him while he starts to wipe away the traces of your play from your skin. The water is not warm like you expected, but rather hotter than is truly comfortable, making you wince. He saw the flicker of discomfort on your face and chuckles softly. “I’m…glad.”

Setting the rag in the bowl and scooting it further away from the edge of the table, Azusa reaches up and clicks off the lamp. You hear the rustling of the sheets for a moment before he pulls you to him, his lips kissing the back of your hair gently. “Sleep…we can play more…later. Next time….will you…make me…bleed?”


	4. Azusa x Reader:  Post Nightmare Comfort (G)

Azusa’s eyes snapped open, a pained gasp coming from his as the last threads of the nightmare refused to give way. It took him a moment to realize that his arm was in fact where it should be; not amputated after a silver bullet threatened to poison him. He turned his head slightly, the clock on the table glowing a red 10 a.m. Sighing heavily, Azusa stared at the ceiling, wondering if he could slip out of bed without you noticing.

As if in response to his thoughts, you shifted slightly in your sleep and groaned, blinking your eyes slowly open. “Azusa?” you mumbled sleepily, “Why’re you awake? Isn’t it still early?” 

“Don’t...worry, Eve. It...was just a...nightmare. Go back to...sleep.” He started to shift where he could climb out of bed, but your touch on his arm stopped him.

Smiling softly, you pulled the covers back over him so you could snuggle tightly against his side. Wriggling until you were both comfortable, curled with your front against him from shoulder to hip, legs tangled with his. You rested your head on his shoulder, kissing the pale skin there. “Don’t get up, please? You know I don’t sleep well if you aren’t here.” You propped yourself up on your elbow, giving yourself access to kiss gently from his shoulder into the crook of his neck, humming lightly.

Azusa stilled, not sure what to do about this role reversal; you had kissed him several times before; but never something so sweet and gentle as this. “Eve...what...are you doing? Hmmm....feels...nice.” He giggled slightly as your hair tickled his shoulder when you nuzzled your nose against the back of his ear.

“I’m cuddling with you. I thought it might help take your mind off the nightmare.” you pulled back to look into his eyes. “Is it working?”

Azusa nodded. “It is...but...can we...cut me too?”

You shook your head vehemently. “Absolutely not. This time, we do things my way. For now, cuddling and kisses. Please?” You wrapped your arms around his chest, holding tightly, knowing if he was adamant on using his usual form of comfort you truly wouldn’t be able to stop him, but hoping maybe he would let you for a while just hold him.

He closed his eyes, seeming to think about it. “For...now, yes.” He turned his head to look at you, smiling at you, even if it didn’t completely dispel the uncertainty in his eyes. He kissed your forehead gently. “Thank you...Eve.”


	5. Reiji x Reader, Lab Rat

You groaned as you started to wake up. Your eyelids felt so heavy; it took several fluttery attempts before you could even keep them open, then further moments before your vision cleared enough to recognize the lab. More alert now, you pushed yourself up to sitting, turning your head at the sound of cloth behind your left side. Turning your head slightly, you could just make out the fabric of his pants and vest on the edge of your vision. "R-reiji?" you croaked, your voice breaking. A white gloved hand appeared over your shoulder, holding a tumbler of what appeared to be water. You reached up and took it, taking a slow sip. Trying your voice again, you spoke without turning to look at the vampire standing beside you. "Really, Reiji? This is the fourth time this week. Can we please stop with the testing this new concoction for at least a few days?" 

You were met with dead silence, it only lasted a few heartbeats, but it seemed infinitely longer to you. By the time you heard him move, he already had dragged you to standing, your chin in a vice like grip as you were forced to look him in the eye. "Need I remind you of your tenuous position here? You were the one so eager to be friends with Yui and come around here. Unlike her, YOU are expendable.” He released you with enough force you stumbled and fell back onto the couch. 

Closing your eyes, you took a shaky breath before looking back up at him. “Forgive me, Reiji. I didn’t realize that ‘helping’ you in the lab was going to just mean being used as a glorified lab rat.” You feel your stomach hit the floor the instant the words leave your mouth. This was not the time to smart off to the dark haired man. His eyes narrowed and almost seemed to glow, then he was pinning your shoulders to the back of the couch, his mouth by your ear.

“Your assistance in the lab was an attempt on my part to keep you out of the reach of my brothers. If you think for a second I would risk any of my delicate experiments at the hands of a lowly human, you were sorely mistaken.” He hissed in your ear. “However, if you are tired of being used as my ‘lab rat’, maybe…” his voice lowered further as you felt his lips grazing your jawline down to where you pulse was racing in your neck. 

You didn’t have time to prepare yourself for the pain as his fangs pierced your skin. With a cry of pain, your back arched off the couch, pressing your chest against his, one of his arms wrapping around you to hold you there while he drank your blood. A few moments later you felt him pull away and set you back on the couch. You looked up at him, only slightly curling in on yourself; you had known what he was but this was the first time he or any of them had bitten you.

Reiji turned away from you, going back to his table with notes spread over it. Picking up his notes on whatever it was he had used on you this time, he added a few notations before finally looking up at you and acknowledging your presence again. “Very well. In exchange for your blood, I will only use you as a test subject with your knowledge. Unless you’d rather try your luck surviving with one of the others?” 

You felt what little color you still had drain from your face. “N-no, I don’t mind helping you, Reiji.”

The corner of his mouth lifted in the barest hint of a smile. “Very well; for now though, go clean yourself up and rest. I’ll come find you if I need you.”


	6. Subaru x Reader, Escape (Rated M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter does contain character death (the reader). Nothing graphic but just in case, you have been warned.

Subaru watched from the window as the small figure darted quickly into the gardens from the back of the mansion. He had wondered if you would take the bait. The others were in the demon world, called to some sort of function by that man. He had only been allowed to skip because you weren’t invited and someone had to stay behind to “keep an eye” on you. As your figure reached the edge of the garden, the pale circle of your face turned to the mansion one last time before you disappeared into the forest. Subaru snorted once, pushing himself off the window ledge. Looked like you had the head start he wanted to give you, time to enjoy the hunt.

~~~~~  
You refused to look behind yourself as you pitched yourself headlong through the trees. Your breathing was already becoming labored; the combination of exertion and adrenaline pushing your lungs to the limit. You weren’t sure how long you had been in the woods, but surely you were reaching the edge of the property. It couldn’t be that large could it?

You stumbled over a root hidden in a pile of leaves, keeping your balance but only just. You leaned against the offending tree for a moment to catch your breath, straining your ears to hear the sounds of others in the forest. Had the other brothers come home to find you gone yet? If not, how much longer did you have before someone realized you were gone? You clutched the silver knife closer to your chest. At least Subaru had given you this to protect yourself. And it wasn’t like the angry youngest brother would tell the others that he had told you this would be your best chance at escape.

Pushing away from the tree you started moving forward again, trying to find a better balance between speed and safety. Moments later, though, you heard what you swore was a dark chuckle coming from somewhere to your left. You spun to your right and took off again, pushing your lungs and your legs as hard as you could. A sound to your right this time made you veer left, biting back the cry of fear. A low hanging branch scraped along your arm, blood almost instantly welling in the wound. You looked down at it, realizing that the smell of blood would lead whoever was pursuing your straight to you. An animal burrow of some kind caught your unawares again and this time you couldn’t stop yourself from falling to your knees.

The laughter echoed through the trees again, this time front directly in front of you. You pushed yourself to your feet again, backing up until you could put your back against a tree. Your breath was ragged, the adrenaline running long enough to leave you shaking. You held the knife out in front of you, ready for whichever brother it was that came out of the trees. 

Your brows scrunched in confusion when Subaru appeared, walking slowly towards you. His eyes were cold but almost seemed to glow in the moonlight. “S-subaru! You scared me! What’s going on? Do the others know I’ve left already?”

“No, stupid. No one knows you’re out here but me.” He smirked, closing in on you. Something about his expression made your hair stand on end. “What did I tell you that first day about if you tried to run, eh?”

You swallowed hard. You certainly hadn’t forgotten the horror of your first night there. “You said that if I tried to run…I was…dead.” The last word was barely a whisper. “But, you just told me this was my chance…you let me go.” Realization dawned on you as you heard the rumble of his laugh.

“You really are an idiot aren’t you? It was a trick. It’s funny, how many of you try this when you think you have a chance.” His fist slammed into the tree next to your head. You screamed, trying to slam the knife into his chest, but you watched in dismay as the blade instead slid into the handle. He laughed again, batting the fake knife away and slamming your shoulder into the tree. “Did you really think I’d give you a weapon that could kill us? You’re asking for us to kill you when you try this.” 

You started struggling harder, managing to duck under his arm as the shoulder of your dress ripped off in his hand. Before you could get any further than a few steps his arm was around your waist, pulling you hard against his chest. His free hand pulled your hair out of the way and jerked your neck straight. You were begging, your words an unintelligible stream of fear at this point. You felt his lips on your neck and fought harder, trying to kick him, stomp on his foot, anything to break free.

His fangs tearing into you was liquid agony, your scream ripped the night. At this point all of the brothers had bitten you at least once, but even at their most cruel it was nothing compared to this. This wasn’t just feeding out of hunger or desire for your blood, or even punishment. You could feel blood running down over your chest, hear him gulping what he could greedily. Your knees gave out along with all the fight left in you and he followed you down to the ground. You felt him move away from your neck as he laid you down on the ground, but your vision was clouding over, everything feeling fuzzy.

“M-monster….I only ran..because you said I had a chance.” You whispered as your eyes closed.

~~~  
“Of course I’m a damn monster, fool. That’s why you shouldn’t have listened to me.” He shook his head. It was sad how many of them heard him threaten them with death when they came to the mansion and then the slightest chance of escape and off they went; right into the waiting arms of either himself or their uncle. 

Subaru stood up and walked over to claim the trick knife, then turned to head back to the mansion. He glanced up at the few familiars resting in the branches overhead, nodding to them as he walked away. Leave the clean up to them, that way he didn’t have to hear Kanato talk about finding her body in the woods and adding a new doll to his collection…


	7. Reiji x Reader, Tea Time

You were sitting on the couch in Reiji’s lab, your arms held out in front of you, palms up. You looked up at him curiously as he placed a thin porcelain teacup in each hand. “Now, your behavior today was deplorable. Skipping classes to run around with Laito is unacceptable.”

“But, Reiji, I told you he dragged me-” Your protests died in your throat at the glance he gave you from the corner of his eye. You sighed, resigned to seeing this punishment through so you could hopefully retreat to your room. “I understand.”

He smiled coldly, turning around with a steaming teapot. His hand was cool under the back of yours as he supported it, carefully pouring hot water into first one, then the other cup. Almost immediately you felt the porcelain warming, at last realizing the extent of the trap you were in.

“You will sit there, as you are now, until I tell you that your punishment is over. Do not lower your arms, and I would advise you not spill any either.” He walked to his chair and sat down, using the remaining water to prepare his own tea. He didn’t spare you another glance as he leaned back to go over some papers he’d set aside when you came to the room.

By now, the water in the cups had heated the porcelain beyond a comfortable temperature, and the weight in your hands was going to soon start affecting your arms. Once you were aware of the sting of the heat in the cups, you couldn’t put it out of your mind. You sat as still as you could, every shift causing him to level a glare at you. Time lost meaning as your hands began to grow numb to the heat. By that point, you could feel the tiny tremble in your upper arms from the stress of holding the cups. Your eyes widened and you began chewing on your bottom lip as you watched the water in the cups begin to waver and slosh slightly up the side of the cup. Reiji had filled them almost to the brim, enough that you could already see that if he didn’t put and end to the punishment soon, it would begin slipping over the rim of the cup.

You watched in dismay as one of your hands dipped, just the tiniest of weaknesses. Almost immediately the water poured over the edge, the added heat enough of a shock that you jerked your hand away from the source. The sound of shattering porcelain seeming obscenely loud in your ears. You heard the scoff before you even tore your eyes from the mistake.

“Good grief. I had expected you to be at least able to maintain some sense of poise for longer than that.” He set the papers aside and rose, taking the other cup from your hand to set on the table. “Well then, I suppose you need further punishment after all tonight.”


	8. Kanato:  Sister Scenario Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Tumblr: Can you make a scenario? Kanato has 16 years old sister and she loves him but Kanato generally rude to her. She kissing someone in the school corridor and Kanato sees that so his big brother instinct shows up

Kanato growled as he watched the couple in the hallway. This was unacceptable. His sister was always telling him how much she liked him, trying to take care of him, talk to him. But now, here she was kissing this boy. She was supposed to care about him, not someone else. 

While he was fuming however, the boy turned. He recognized this one; his anger redirecting as he realized who the boy was. If there was anyone in the school who had almost as bad a reputation as Laito, it was the boy currently kissing Kanato’s sister. He clutched Teddy tighter, mumbling to the bear. “He doesn’t think we’ll let him get away with playing with our sister, does he, Teddy?” 

He walked closer to the pair, moving so when she opened her eyes, she saw him standing behind the boy. “K-kanato?” She hurriedly pushed the boy away, smiling at her older brother. 

Kanato tilted his head, glaring at the boy darkly for just a moment before turning back to her. “Reiji told me to remind you that the car isn’t going to wait all night.” He turned and started walking away, already planning to talk to Laito and Ayato about helping him deal with this problem before it could hurt their sister.


End file.
